deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Cerin Te'les
Common Statistics Race: Half-Drow (Wood elven mother, Drow Father) Age: 315 Height: 5'1" Weight: 115 lbs, ~140-170 geared Hair: White. Skin Tone: Pale (which is rare, for his upbringing.) Skin Texture: Average: He lives mostly off the land, but carries his elven traits, as well. Tends more toward a rougher lifestyle than a pampered one. Eye Color: Jade Accent: None regognizable Recognizable Features: Foot long thin scar to the right of his heart, vertical on his chest (~0.5' long). Twin amulets of oak leaves, one jade, one silver hang from his neck. Forearm to hand currently covered in thick green vine growth, where gloves would be. Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic, Sylvan, Undercommon Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Silvanus Class: Druid/Cleric Alignment: True Neutral Relatives: Wife, Shara (Deceased), Daughter, Askani, Grandson, Christopher. Blood father and mother deceased. Ability Scores Strength (14): Over two centuries of living off the land has kept him in good shape. he keeps the lithe build most elves carry, but has a fair muscle tone underneath. Usually keeps magical means of strength enhancement to reinforce this fact. (Normally with 18 or greater) Dexterity (12): As the above, he's not clumsy by any means, though, he'd say he isn't graceful in the least. Can surprise himself (and some others) in that regard. Is an adept dancer, though, some have a hard time getting that out of him. Constituion (12): Not a dwarf, but can take a bit of punishment, when called to do it. Preferrs to leave it to the people in the heavy plate, but will step up when needed. Has a above-average tolerance for pain, and a below-average tolerance for alcohol. He cannot hold drink in the least. Intelligence (12): Mostly knowledge picked up from travels. Can tend to sit in a book, or in a chess game from time to time, but cannot keep with, as a wizard tends to do. Wisdom (22): Though he is impulsive at times, is capable of stunning feats of insight, if he applies himself. He tends to carry himself far more cautious than other adventurers, though, that is also situation dependent. Items he carries also deepens this. He is wise, though, it's a greater note of his extreme willpower. Charisma (10): Is not wan to approach people out of the blue. Can become friendly if is talked to, but is prone to outburst, and is not comfortable in leadership roles. Not unlikeable, by any means, but it is more out of the respect he gives than any sort of personal magnetism. Is sometimes indecisive when pressure comes. Statistics Male Half-Drow Druid (20), Cleric (5) TN Medium Elf Init +1; Improved Wild Shape (6/day); Improved Elemental shape (3/day); Low-Light vision Cleric Domains: Air, Renewal Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic, Sylvan, Undercommon AC: 35 - 10(Base) +2(Dex) +4 (Ironwood Breastplate) +5 (Armor bonus) +2(Large Shield) +3(Shield bonus) +4(Deflection) +3(dodge) +3(Natural Bonus) HP: Generally, 248. Saving Throws:(Fort +28 Ref +18, Will +41) (Generally) Speed: 40 ft. Melee (Usual) +29/+24/+19 Base Atk: +17 Frequent Combat Gear: Aziru Scimitar: (+4, 1d4 electrical, +1d6 electrical versus Ogre, Dispel DC 18 on hit (50%)), Quarterstaff+4, Heartseeker+3 - Composite Longbow+3, Mighty+3, Massive Criticals: +1 Damage, Massive Criticals: +2d6 damage. Use: Attack bonus? 2/day (adds 10-12AB for a small amount of time), 2/day. Gnomish Scimitar of Fire (+3, +1d6 fire), Gnomish Scimitar of Acid (+3, 1d6 acid) Armor: Armor of the World Tree Ironwood Breastplate (AC5), (+5AC, +4 universal Saves, +9 spellcraft, +9 Animal Empathy), Greater Ironwood Shield: (Large Shield) (Weight reduction, arcane failure down, Slashing/Piercing/Bludgeoning Resist 10%) (+3AC). Belt Of Cloud Giant Strength (+4STR) Cloak of Fortification+5: (AC(Deflection(+5), universal Saves+5), OR Cloak of undead Protection: Negative resist 10/-, Use: (1 charge) Negative energy protection (5) (38 charges remain.) Light Of Ameratsu Cowl, Negative energy resist 50%, Use: Sunburst (20), 5 charges, Cure Critical Wounds (3 charges), Negative energy Protection (10) 1/day). (20 charges remain.) Ring: Zssegasa's Bond:, 25% Fire, cold, electrical, acid resist, wisdom+3, Saves versus Death +5. Ring2: Band of Fire and Frost: 25% Cold/Fire resist. AC (Deflection+4) Damage reduction +2/5. Use: Freedom of Movement 3/day. Boots of the long road:" 10% Movement Bonus. 25% Cold/Fire/Acid resistance. 10% electrical vulnerablity. Use: Greater Endurance (7) 1/day. ''Gloves: Loted: +2 WIS, +2CON, -1 CHA. +9 Spellcraft, +5 Lore. Spells Known: (CL 20th): All druid spells ninth circle & Lower. (CL 5th): All Clerical spells third circle and lower. Knowledge of the epic spell seed of Warding attained. Abilities: Str 18, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 30, Cha 9 (Generally) (Unbuffed) Feats: Iron Will, Weapon Focus: Scimitar, Improved Critical: Scimitar, Empower Spell, Zen Archery, Toughness, Luck of Heroes, Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor proficiency, Shield proficiency, Weapon Proficiency: Druid, Elf, & Martial, Woodland Stride, Resist Nature's Lure, Venom Immunity, Improved Wild Shape (6x/Day), Improved Elemental Shape (3x/day), Epic Will, Epic Spellcasting. Skills: Animal Empathy +20, Lore +28, Spellcraft+28, Heal+ 20, Sense Motive(Cross Class) +11, Concentration +14 General Character Information Appearance: Height: 5'1" Weight: ~115 lbs, ~175 geared Skin tone: Leans pale, which, he understands, is rare for his lineage. Eye color: Jade Accent: None recognizable Regognizable features: a long trailing scar about half a foot long, vertical and about 4" from and parallel to the heart. Twin amulets of oak leaves, one silver in color, one jade. Hands covered in vine growth that seems to be originating from his forearms. Tattoo of crossed arrows on right forearm, slightly covered by the vine growth. Kethvanna clan marking on left forearm, slightly up from the vines (When Sae gets to it, at least.) Personality: Cerin is strange for a normal elf. While he spent his first century inside an elven home, he never truly felt at peace there, and was far more receptive to the tolerant standards put out by the folk that taught him the druidic craft. Thusly, Cerin likes to adpot a "Let them prove themselves." approach. He is tolerant, if not cautious of things like tieflings, and drow, but has befriended such in the past. As a result of his travels, he has seen and known quite a lot, and thus is generally accepting, until angered. In a general setting, He will stay quiet, and is not want to approach people he does not know, instead, letting conversations go where they will, and letting people walk to him. This changes very much, around people he knows, where he is far more at ease. Still, he is far more an adaptive personality, changing as to the groups he's in, so long as it does not conflict with his personal views. He believes in the fact that people need to learn to adapt and survive on their own merits, and generally, unless he believes in a cause, will not go unless either asked, and agrees, circumstances dictate it, or, out of sheer curisoty. Unfortunately for him, the third has got him into trouble on occasion, and he knows it. He does tend to mill over to the idea of "Good", but is willing to turn a blind eye to matters that do not affect him, such as theives guilds, and may as go as far as to work with them, so as long to keep him on their good side. Cerin is generally easy to get along with, and has a large group of friends, yet, very few he truly trusts completely. He generally has positive reactions to other elves, and especially fey races, as he sees himself as a guardian of the normally benevolent nature spirits (sometimes capricious as they may be.) Incidentially, the simplest way to get on his bad side is to harm of threaten the people he cares about, or the forestlands he guards. Those that anger him know it rather quickly, as he tends to have many words for them, and is very hard to cow, barring overwhelming circumstances. Background: (Cerin's Age in parentheses) (0): Cerin is born from the union of a wood elf and a dhareow. (2): Cerin passes into foster care to his aunt. Days later, Dhaerow hunters catch up this his biological parents, and are killed. (2-50): Cerin lives out an early elven childhood in a small settlement south of Teythr, The village is isolated given the Teytherian unfavorable outlook on outsiders. (90): Cerin joins the local scout militia, is trained in the bow, and other martial concepts. (95): Cerin discovers the final gift his biological family left for him, and his true nature. Resolves at this point to keep it secrecy. (95.5): Cerin is found out by his foster father, who marks the young half-breed to death, because of the negative image he would provide. Cerin flees the small settlement before the hunters can catch up to him. Around two weeks later, he happens across a druid's grove. Curious, and following his instinct, he joins them, and begins to learn their ways. (97.5): His first mission as a druid, as he is called to defend a small gathering of fey and dryads. befriending them, he also picks up the sylvan language, and learns from them on how to focus his mind better. After the bandits and loggers were killed, Cerin returns to the original grove. (100): Cerin leaves the grove, citing the need to see more of the outside world. His travels lead him to a small dusty town known as Valen. (102): Cerin establishes a grove in the forst known as the Arysta. (103): First year of conflict. Cerin finds himself roped into taking a defender/lawman position in Valen, only if to stop a nercomatic wielding gnome named Drim from taking the post and furthering his goals in the region. Cerin also has his first contact with Silith, a Lolthite priestess, which sparks a feud lasting over a century, and still may not be resolved to this day. Cerin is also nearly assassinated by people unhappy with his position, but he is drug from the brink. (104): Cerin meets a woman known as Shara, a half-elven selunite werewolf. He himself finds, at this time, someone to pass off his mantle or protector fo that small town to, and does so gladly. Strangeness ensues, and Cerin and a few others repeal a large yuan-ti assault on their grove. (105): Cerin and Shara marry, and Shara is with child soon after (Note: Cerin had to learn herbalism for a reason, natch.) Shara comes into possession of a staff of incredible power - one known to destroy dragons with a touch. This, of course, attracts the attention of said beings very quickly. Those of Tiamat conscript demons to assault the grove, and the couple is killed, with Cerin's soul trapped in a Balor's weapon. The staff is also stolen, at this time. Roughly three weeks later, Cerin and Shara are revived by one known only as Jessica, who her and some friends killed said balor and released the pair. (105.75): The staff is destroyed by the efforts of the metallic dragons. Askani Te'les is born. (106-108): Final years in Valen. Cerin finds himself caught up in all manner of oddities, the least of which is an astounding growth rate from his daugter coupled with a natural affinity for shapeshifting. The years pass by quickly, but, after too many close calls, Askani finds a way to blank Cerin and Shara's minds of the past eight years, concenred for her parents survival in that place. They seperate, and all take their own paths.. (108-140): First wandering age. Cerin sticks largely to the sword coast at this time, picking up all he can (145): Cerin returns to the teytherian forest to see his old friends (those still alive, at least.), and picks up disturbing news of his corrupt foster family. Vengenance on his mind, he slips away, heading for the place of his childhood. Cloaked, and at night, he enters, intent on resolving issues half a century old. The elves are celebrating their new leader, Cerin's old foster father, when he is shot in the throat from a longbow. He also kills one of his foster brothers, but is unable to end the second. Cerin nearly manages to escape, but is griveously wounded in the process. Only the help of a passing wolf-pack is he carried back to his grove, nearly dead. He only takes the time to recuperate, before thanking them, and taking his leave again, knowing he'd be looked for. (146-200): Second wandering age. Takes him closer to waterdeep and the like, this time around. He comes in contact with the harpers at this time, but declines their offer to join their ranks. (200): Cerin finds himself once back at that same sleepy town, a century later. Oddly enough, things have changed entirely. he finds Shara and Askani again, but his recollection is still stripped from him for the time being. He spends a good portion of this year re-teaching himself what he lost from the first time he was in the island. (201): Cerin meets Dierna, a full drow. He is understandably suspicious of her at first, but through her actions, they quickly form an understanding. Later, in an exchange of languages, he teaches her the elven tongue, in an exchange for the undercommon. For years 201-210, I'll be posting a link to an external writeup, more by the player who did Dierna. It's centered on her, but explains much about Cerin in these times as well. It's also incomplete, to a point. It's also down at the moment. (210.5): Cerin encounters Drim once more in the lowest of Valen's crypts. In a battle that resulted in the full collapse of said crypts, the gnome was finally killed off. Lucent isle sinks, and Cerin and company are seperated once more. (211-280): Wandering the third. Not much of note appens here. (280): Cerin arrives in the moonsea for the first time. Runs short of the banite faction quickly. Valten is a very reoccuring name in all of this. (281): Cerin establishes the northern grove, on the road from Yulash to the keep. The selunites move into the western forest, as well, headed by none other than Shara. Tensions between the grove and the Yulash sect of bane are there, but neither acts upon it. Contact with elventree begins, and Cerin moves to begin creating a mutual alliance between the two. The first of the sharran uprisings begin here, and people are reported to have been disappearing in pools of darkness. Cerin and company assault the sharran temple with disastarous results. Shara is nearly killed by the Sharrans. The two sides took to a small feud, for a time. (282): Zhentilar conscript dhaerow to burn the northern grove. A small battle is fought, but the grove's defenders are far too overwhelmed by numbers. The few there survive, and look for a new home. Weeks pass, and the hidden grove in the cormanthor was established, and quickly warded, the burning of their grove fresh in their mind. In retaliation, Cerin begins harassing the logging outposts of the border forest. A small uprising internally in Yulash begins, martial law is declared for a time. (283): Cerin attains the rank of Archdruid. dhaerow harass the surface, and Cerin heads down to investigate a svirfeblin town. however, he is cut off from support, and is captured by a lolthite priestess named Azure. he endures weeks of torture before an unlikely rescue attempt frees him, but the damage was done in that point in time, a scarring on his mind. He has not entered the underdark since. Valten silently leaves Yulash despite Cerin's attempts to draw him out and end him. (284): Aurilites begin harassing the frozen roads, a white awakens. The sharran dark moon sect begins harassing both the cormanthyr and Yulash, and an odd three-way fight begins. No real progress is made from any sect. The Banite temple in Yulash is in upheaval, going through multiple leaders in thsi time. Hillsfar remains strangely quiet. (285): Battle of the frozen road: Cerin and the captains of Elventree, along with a few from Maiden's loss, assault the aurilite temple. the mission was a success (Or throught to be), and the dragon killed (or thought to be.) Battle of burning tree: Dhaerow major assault on elventree repelled by the defenders and the druids, but at great cost. (286): The year of calm: Both conflicts with the Banite sect and the sharrans are called into a tense truce, but not broken. Nothing of major note happens during this year. (287): Cerin abdicates the archruid mantle, and leaves the moonsea amidst the calm, looking to attempt to live out the rest of his life peacefully. He willfully relinquishes the power he gained during his time in the moonsea, knowing what it could bring. his repreive lasts for around five years until wanderlust takes him out into the world again. (313): Cerin comes to Highmoon. (313.5): Cerin returns to the Moonsea, to find much has changed, and the people have, thankfully forgotten much of those twenty years ago. (315): Present day - Category:PC